Mistletoe
by Flossy-Pig
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha return to the modern era for Christmas and end up stuck under some mistletoe. We all know what happens under the mistletoe. Inukag. Oneshot. Ps. Merry Christmas to all!


_**This is my first one shot so please forgive me if it's not as good as I intended though my main message of this story is just to wish you all a very Merry Christmas.**__** This is for all of you have the best time possible and good luck for the year ahead.**_

**Mistletoe**

Kagome haphazardly clambered out of the well. Her brother obviously thinking that it would be a laugh had removed the ladder which usually helped her out. She winced as she rubbed her sore hand on her short green skirt. As she glanced down at it she realised that there was a small dark splinter right on the palm of her hand. The raven haired girl sighed to herself. She had received many injuries from her many trips to the feudal era. Her knee which seemed to be constantly bandaged seemed to not be enjoying her splintered hand's period of attention and throbbed painfully. She decided it was best not to linger in the small, cold outhouse where the well was situated and climbed the tall steps.

Her small delicate hand drifted to the door and carefully pulled it back. For a second or two Kagome just stood in awe as she gazed at the pure snow falling all around her. The dusty floor was already totally covered and was still perfect, not a single footprint had yet graced the delicate white blanket. It seemed a shame to spoil it but Kagome was frozen, she looked down at her hands which had now gone deathly pale. The raven haired girl knew her shoes were certainly not made for trekking through thick snow but it seemed that there was no alternative. She carefully picked up her toe and mentally prepared herself for the inevitable cold.

The next thing Kagome knew was a sudden rush of cold wind against her chapped lips she opened her eyes which she had clenched shut at the impending cold rush. Inuyasha blinked down at her blankly. "What?" He asked.

Kagome looked back at the perfect snow and her brow twitched slightly as the snow was now… NOT perfect. Laden with about fifty clawed footprints and mud and bits of twig. Kagome narrowed her eyes as she looked up to her companion, who had been carrying her bridal style.

"Look what you did to the snow you idiot! It's totally ruined! How did you manage to make so much mess in such a short amount of time?!" He simply smiled his cheeky boy smile and put her down.

"I don't even understand why you wanted to come back to your nasty time anyway, feudal Japan is much better and the air here chokes me!"

"It's Christmas Inuyasha!"

"What!?!" He looked angry as though Kagome was teasing him.

"Remember? You came over to my time last year too, and you got presents and food?" She looked at him.

"Oh yeah…" It was clear from Inuyasha's vacant expression that he hadn't a clue what Kagome was talking about but sometimes she preferred it that way. She smiled and shook her head, Inuyasha was relieved that she wasn't pressing the issue further as he could barely remember yesterday. That's why it was odd; he could remember every event that had ever taken place between Kagome and himself, even the not so pleasant ones which usually included him wandering off with Kikyo. He was aware of how much he had hurt Kagome in the past but he was aware there wasn't anything he could do about the past, and he couldn't desert Kikyo.

Kagome had already entered the house and Inuyasha quickly followed as he had lost the feeling in his feet after running around in the snow.

--X--

"What on earth happened to our feet Inuyasha?!" Kagome asked since Inuyasha's feet had now gone a pleasant violet. He was just sitting cross legged on her bed. He simply turned his head in a 'do I care' manor. He watched as Kagome exited the room and, so not to let onto his weakness swiftly rubbed his feet in an attempt to warm them.

"Yeah sure! Not cold my- ." She came to a swift end as Inuyasha practically jumped on her at the sight of what she had in her arm. It was a warm foot bath Inuyasha sighed as he dunked his feet into the bath. Kagome just smiled and closed the door behind her as she sat beside him on the bed. He breathed in her scent which calmed him and he began to drift off, he was happy.

Kagome started as she felt Inuyasha's head drop to her shoulder. He was dozing lightly so she froze so as not to disturb him. She loved the occasional times Inuyasha fell asleep in front of her, it was the only time she saw the vulnerable side of Inuyasha. She smiled and laid her head on top of his. Suddenly he fell back and they were lying beside one another. Inuyasha was fast asleep by now so he barely stirred. Kagome buried her head into his chest and pulled the duvet up over their feet she drifted off feeling safe in the arms of the boy she loved. Sadness popped into her mind for a moment as she imagined what they could be, if Kikyo had never been. Kagome had gotten over the majority of her bitterness toward the priestess but she knew, due to Kikyo's existence Inuyasha would never be with her.

--X--

Inuyasha awoke not long after he had fallen asleep. He rubbed his head gingerly. His chest felt heavy and he glanced down to look at what it was. Kagome's head lay on his chest breathing calmly. Her face was angelic an Inuyasha had to smile. Her raven locks spread about her head framing her face. He laid a hand on her head, gently so as not to awaken her. Then he realised what was happening. Not thinking he jumped up carelessly. Kagome's head bounced off the mattress as she sleepily opened her eyes. Then it came back to her, how she had drifted off on Inuyasha's chest. She saw that he was sitting on the floor in shock.

"Sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said groggily. "I didn't mean to freak you out…"

"Well don't do that sort of stuff!" He said angrily as he marched out of the room. Kagome sighed as she tumbled out of bed. _Great! _She thought to herself, _I botched that one up!_

Inuyasha sat on the window sill, he wasn't angry he was just scared. His affections for Kagome appeared to be growing he didn't want to hurt Kagome as he had done Kikyo. He wasn't sure how he felt about the girl but he knew it was certainly not nothing; however it was also not whatever he had had with Kikyo.

--X--

The pair avoided one another for the res of the day. It was two days until Christmas i.e. Little Christmas Eve. Kagome felt bad for what she had done to Inuyasha and decided it would be better to make something up and explain herself. She knew how awkward and stubborn he was.

Inuyasha was looking everywhere for Kagome he had searched her entire house top to bottom a few times and had found nothing apart from a few sprigs of mistletoe tied to the top of door frames. He hadn't a clue what it meant but he knew how Kagome's mother liked the bizarre ornaments so decided to simply leave it at that. It was under one of these bizarre decorations that Inuyasha crashed into a desperate Kagome.

"Where on earth have you been?" He asked her offering a hand to pull her up.

"I could ask you the same question." she responded dusting herself off. She glanced up. "Kusou!" (sp?).

"What?" Inuyasha asked not understanding the problem at hand.

"Mistletoe." Kagome sighed.

"What about it?" Inuyasha said glancing up at the sprig above his head.

"It's an ancient European tradition that when two people are underneath the mistletoe they have to…" Kagome didn't go into the detail and history of the tradition as her grandfather would have instead she decided to not even finish.

"What do we have to do?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

"Umm… It doesn't matter." She answered blushing slightly.

"No! tradition is important! We could get cursed if we don't obey." He had no idea what he was saying.

"Yeah… but…" Kagome was blushing nervously.

"Just do what it requires!" He was irritated.

"Fine!" She shouted.

"Fine!" He responded.

"Kiss me." She blushed so much she looked like a tomato in a green skirt.

"What!?!" Inuyasha shouted mirroring Kagome's reaction.

"That's the damn tradition fool!" She said angrily.

"Oh."

"What did you think I would just randomly ask for something like that?!" She asked.

"I don't know after some of the stuff you've done before!" He responded bluntly.

"What!?!" Kagome screamed at him.

"Oh I give up." Inuyasha sighed.

"What do yo- ?" Kagome didn't get the chance to finish her question. Inuyasha had caught her lips with his own in a deep kiss. For a moment Kagome stood stock still in shock and kicked his leg he tightened slightly but didn't stop. She gave up fighting him off; she closed her eyes and gently laid her hands on his back. Inuyasha finally understood. He was in love with Kagome it was different with Kikyo with who it had been simple lust and desire for the forbidden but Kagome was so precious to him. He was head over heels. As was Kagome.

"I love you Inuyasha." She muttered mid-kiss.

"I love you too." He said.

Kagome was still kissing him but inside she was smiling. _I love Christmas! _ She thought.

"Merry Christmas Inuyasha!" Kagome said breaking off from him and smiling nuzzling into his chest.

"Keh! Now kiss me!"

The End.

_**Thank you for reading and merry Christmas to each and every one of you! **_

_**Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!**_

_**Xxx**_

_**R&R**_

_**From Flossy- pig aka. Lucy**_


End file.
